


Starlight

by captainhand



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhand/pseuds/captainhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He was trying to skip rocks in the ocean saying to me, 'Don't you see the starlight? Don't you dream impossible things?'" [Captain Swan one-shot inspired in Starlight by Taylor Swift]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

"Don't you see the starlight?"

Only once she stopped to think about what he had just said, Emma realized he wasn't wrong at all. As a matter of fact, she believed she could see a certain glow as they danced for hours. There was something special about the way that they moved, there was something special about the smile plastered to his face ever since they walked in. She had underestimated this ball, both of their acting skills and the man dancing with her. It was all so much better than she ever thought it would be, even if she had pretty low expectations.

Maybe she could see it. Maybe she felt amazing as they pretended to be a princess and a prince in a royal ball. And maybe she didn't mind that Hook had to get her first dance.

Truthfully, a part of her did feel as though the starlight was there, and Emma found herself enjoying it. She pushed everything -her parents, the lack of a time portal, Neal's death- to the back of her mind and suppressed a small smile.

This was her only night like this. How could she throw it away when they were dancing like they were made of starlight? When she was hoping to live it all again some day, with Hook by her side?

"Don't you dream impossible things?"

This time, she failed at hiding her obvious happiness and smiled, staring into his blue eyes and realizing he already knew the answer.

Yes, she saw the starlight. Yes, she dreamed impossible things.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this! please review even if you hated it (:


End file.
